


Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy

by dxrtywrk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrtywrk/pseuds/dxrtywrk
Summary: Crowley  invita a Aziraphale a la playa.





	Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy

# Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy

A pesar de que los años seguían pasando, Aziraphale no cambiaba de hábitos. A diferencia suya, Crowley había portado tantos estilos, probado tantas cosas que él mismo se negaba porque no quería decepcionar a Dios. Era feliz leyendo y comiendo, no necesitaba nada más. 

Los viernes eran sus días favoritos, siempre cerraba un poquito más temprano para ir a cenar a algún restaurante, ya fuera uno nuevo o el clásico Ritz. Algunas veces lo acompañaba Crowley, quien siempre hacía todo más interesante y divertido. 

“¿Listo para irnos, ángel?” preguntó aquella conocida voz, que resonó por todo el lugar. No hubo mucho movimiento en todo el día, así que al escucharlo, de inmediato sonrió ampliamente. 

“Voy en un segundo, querido. Estoy buscando algo.” 

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” 

“Oh, no te preocupes. Ya casi lo encuentro.”

“¿Cómo l…”

“¡Aquí está!” exclamó en un tono extremadamente alegre, cual enterneció al demonio. Se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. “Mark Twain.”

“¿Qué libro?” 

“El forastero misterioso.”

Salieron del local, no sin antes haber apagado las luces con un chasquido y Aziraphale procedió a cerrar con llave, para luego encontrarse con Crowley abriendo la puerta del bentley para que pasara primero. 

Escuchaban, casi igual que siempre, algún disco de éxitos de Queen. Simplemente miraba a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia resbalando para caer quién sabe dónde. 

“Ángel, estás muy callado ¿ocurre algo?”

“Uh, no. Sólo pensaba, eso es todo.”

“Oye, quería hablarte sobre algo.” comentó bajando el volumen de la radio, así que despegó la mirada de la ventana para poder mirarlo a él. “En realidad es una propuesta. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo?”

“¿L-la playa?” recibió como respuesta un asentimiento. Entró en pánico por unos segundos, todas sus inseguridades florecieron de golpe en su interior. Sin embargo no quiso decepcionar al contrario, así que accedió. 

El sábado por fin llegó. Empacó un par de cosas que sabía eran necesarias: una toalla, bloqueador solar, un sombrero de paja para cubrirse bien y el libro inconcluso que había tomado ayer antes de cerrar. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ya que su figura no era para nada estética, nada favorable para usar siquiera unos shorts enormes. Además su piel era demasiado pálida, siendo este el menor de sus problemas. No dejaba de pensar si Crowley dejaría de quererle si lo veía así. Con unos shorts holgados casi a la altura de las rodillas y estampados a rayas azul pastel con blanco, unas sandalias y camisa blanca, salió a esperarlo. Se sentía bastante ridículo, temía verse mal o fuera de lugar. Cuando el conocido auto se detuvo frente a él, dejó escapar un suspiro y subió. 

“Luces muy bien, ángel.” fue lo primero que le escuchó decir. 

“G-gracias, cariño.” respondió sintiendo cómo la sangre le subía directo al rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo extremadamente evidente. 

Crowley, por su parte, estaba nervioso por todo lo que pudiera pasar. Al mirarlo ya arriba del auto con una bolsa de tela llena de cosas para playa y usando shorts, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. En la radio sonaba un disco que Aziraphale jamás había escuchado, así que tomó las cajas de cd’s que estaban en el tablero para examinar cuál era. 

“¿Phoenix? Esto es nuevo.”

“¿Te gusta? Si no podemos volver a lo habitual.”

“No, no. Suena bien.”

No volvieron a cruzar palabras hasta que llegaron a la playa; el clima era extrañamente caluroso, eso no ocurría mucho en Inglaterra. Bajaron del auto y Crowley hizo aparecer una sombrilla gigante en su mano. Debían caminar bastante para llegar hasta allá. Volvían a hablar de cosas triviales, mientras que él no podía parar de pensar en tomar la mano del ángel. Ya hacía más de dos mil años que intentaba soltarle indirectas sobre lo que sentía, pero siempre daba a entender que aún no era tiempo. En esa ocasión lo notó muy nervioso, el pobre intentaba ocultarlo pero no lo hacía nada bien. Pensó que quizá podía dar un paso adelante, así que sus dedos comenzaron a rozar los ajenos ligeramente. Fue entonces que reunió el valor suficiente para pasear las yemas por su palma y por fin poder entrelazarlos con los ajenos, siendo correspondido segundos más tarde con un ligero apretón. 

Se instalaron en alguna parte de la arena, colocando con delicadeza un par de toallas y entre ellas enterraron la sombrilla. Crowley, con los lentes oscuros ya puestos y sólo unos shorts negros que le llegaban al muslo, se removió un poco el cabello y extendió la mano al ángel para que fuera con él al mar. 

“Yo te espero aquí, me da un poco de miedo.” 

“Tú te lo pierdes, cariño.” Se arrepintió de no insistir, pero quería que estuviera tan cómodo como le fuera posible. Regresó varios minutos más tarde, para encontrarse con Aziraphale leyendo el mismo libro que el día anterior había tomado. Parecía fuera de lugar, demasiado adorable para ser verdad; aquel sombrero afeminado sobre su cabeza y los piecitos golpeteando uno contra otro como un péndulo. 

“Ángel, por favor ven conmigo. Va a gustarte, estoy seguro. Yo te protejo ¿de acuerdo?” Esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para regresarle la confianza y que fueran, tomados de la mano una vez más, hasta la orilla del mar. 

Aziraphale jamás había conocido el mar en persona, no le gustaba viajar en barco por lo mismo. Lo estudiaba a través de los libros y a todas las especies que lo habitaban. Estando ahí, con los pies entre la espuma, comprendió porqué tantos enamorados escribían poemas sobre el mar. Era una sensación inigualable, tan agradable. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se llevara todos sus problemas, estrujando un poco la mano de Crowley. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, logrando robarle todo el aliento a los pulmones del demonio.

Fue así que pasaron casi dos horas sumergiéndose en el mar hasta donde las puntas de sus pies podían tocar la arena todavía, estudiando los peces que se acercaban a ellos mientras Crowley sólo lo miraba confundido, mirando a los humanos divertirse y riendo. De un momento a otro le llegó un golpe de realidad; jamás podría ser así de feliz por más que lo intentara. Estaba destinado a hacer a los demás felices, no a él mismo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al voltear a ver a Crowley; habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y había gustado de él muchísimo más, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no llegaba a una solución que jugara a su favor. 

“Querido, ¿puedes llevarme a casa por favor?” No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. 

“P-pero ángel, nos…”

“Por favor.” Su voz se escuchaba rota y desganada, estuvieron fuera del agua en un santiamén. El demonio intentó sujetar su mano nuevamente pero Aziraphale la alejó. Con un milagro los secó a ambos y comenzó a recoger todo, para luego entregarle la bolsa repleta al contrario. Sólo condujo de vuelta a casa del ángel, siempre en silencio porque sabía que si preguntaba algo sólo respondería un simple “nada”. Si tenía un alma, ésta se quedó colgando en un hilo; la expresión en ese rostro comúnmente alegre lucía apagada, estaba casi seguro de que lo vio derramar un par de lágrimas. 

“Descansa.” murmuró antes de verlo partir a la puerta de su hogar.

“Buenas noches, querido.” 

Pasó la noche entera en vela buscando algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, siendo hasta las ocho de la mañana que pensó en hacer un picnic en su jardín. Estaba preparado para que decidiera no abrir, y entonces respetaría su espacio, pero no perdía nada intentando. Fue así que estuvo en la cocina hasta las dos de la tarde, preparando algo decente. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidó poner música durante el trayecto, sus pensamientos andaban ruidosos y muy inquietos, dejando al pobrecillo intranquilo. Se estacionó despacio frente a su casa y comenzó a dudar del éxito que podría tener su plan. Tocó el timbre y tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que el susodicho abriera la puerta. 

“¿Crowley? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Vine a verte. Traje algo para ti.” Le mostró la canasta y de inmediato los ojitos celestes se iluminaron. “N-no sé qué tan buen sazón tenga, pero hice todo lo posible por preparar una comida decente. Además traje Dom Pérignon y pastel de chocolate.” 

En ese preciso instante quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarle el rostro de besos, pero bastó con una sonrisa de emoción pura para que el corazón del demonio descansara. 

“P-pasa, pasa querido.” 

Aziraphale colocó un mantel en su jardín y Crowley acomodó todo. El ángel no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por él, luego de su numerito en la playa; estaba de verdad triste, se levantó sin ánimos de hacer nada, de quedarse en cama hasta que el malestar pasara, pero ver a Crowley con una canasta repleta de comida preparada por él y toda la intención que tenía de hacerle sentir mejor, le revivió el alma. Probó y saboreó cada bocado, el pastel de chocolate era una delicia. Volvió a llenar sus pequeñas copas con champaña y brindaron, como casi siempre, por seguir juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. 

Entre risas y una plática como las que siempre mantenían, levantaron todo y lo dejaron dentro de la canasta, y decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en el jardín. 

Crowley se había abstenido de mostrar sus sentimientos; prohibirse sentir fue lo que quizá despertó su curiosidad con el contrario. Se volvió una costumbre suya mirarlo concentrado en sus libros, estudiar sus facciones ante cualquier reacción, los movimientos de manos cuando expresaba algo. Después pasó a obsesionarse con su figura; a pesar de no ser delgado, había algo que le atraía de él, moría por atiborrar de besos cada parte de su ser, acariciar sus alas y fundirse en un abrazo hasta volverse uno mismo. Estaba fallándole a sus principios como caído, a toda su gente y a lo que era en sí. Pero era imposible no enamorarse de alguien como Aziraphale. 

Ahora Crowley estaba recostado sobre el pasto, arrancando algunas florecillas amarillas y uniéndolas con nudos torpes. Estaba muy cerca del ángel, quien leía sentado muy cerca suyo. Con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, se acercó despacio hasta recostar la cabeza sobre su muslo. Levantó la mirada en busca de una respuesta, nada. De repente una mano bajó hasta su cabello para comenzar a acariciarlo. Tenía un tacto dulce, como era de esperarse, apaciguante. Múltiples veces estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, siendo despabilado por el aire que de vez en cuando soplaba. Y de nuevo volvían a arrullarlo los vacilantes dedos alrededor de su cabello o las ligeras risas que le escuchaba soltar mientras leía. 

Apenas pudo terminar su creación. “Ángel.” Esta vez sí bajó la mirada para verle. 

“¿Qué pasa, querido?” Se sentía un completo imbécil, como un niño pequeño y torpe, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. 

“Mira lo que hice.” Se incorporó despacio para colocar la pequeña corona de flores sobre la cabeza de Aziraphale. Éste se sonrojó violentamente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Era una honesta, que le enchinaba los ojitos y mostraba los dientes. 

“Gracias, cielo. E-es muy bonita.” 

“Ángel.” Las palabras se amontonaban en su mente y le costaba formar al menos una oración concreta y clara sobre lo que sentía, tuvo que tomarse un momento para admirar el bonito rostro que tenía enfrente, aprovechando la oportunidad para colocar una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciar la suave piel. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y continuó. “Y-yo me preocupo por ti. Estaba tan asustado ayer de haberme excedido y romper tu confianza, pero buscaba la manera de decirt…” No pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió con un beso. Sus labios eran tan cálidos como los había imaginado, el contacto tan delicado que casi se derrite entre sus manos. Al separarse fue Aziraphale quien habló. 

“Ayer estaba mal porque parecía -torpemente llegué a creerlo- que nunca podría ser feliz porque no podía disfrutar las cosas de la misma manera en que los humanos hacen. Pero estando contigo me di cuenta de que sí puedo. Tú me haces feliz, Crowley. Te amo.” 

Estaba estupefacto. ¿Había escuchado bien? El amor de su vida le había dicho lo que él quería expresar desde hace siglos y seguía sin poder creerlo. Entonces se acercó a besarlo cortamente una vez más. 

“Yo también te amo.”


End file.
